


Dawn of a New Era

by EmrysAmbrosius



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Childbirth, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Septimus being a cutie, Silas really needs to give him the actual talk, bye, i'll stop now, it's not graphic don't worry, not even on screen, not really - Freeform, wow I'm crap at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysAmbrosius/pseuds/EmrysAmbrosius
Summary: Septimus Heap swears he will never put any women through what he just heard Lucy Heap go through. But maybe it's worth it in the end.





	Dawn of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> This great book series just doesn't get enough attention, does it? Truly sad.
> 
> I don't know where this came from. I was reading StarChaser and saw Sep interacting with William and thought about how good an uncle he'd be and then I wondered what Sep thought o the baby when he was born and this happened. I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap

Septimus Heap, Apprentice to Marcia Overstrand, 776th ExtraOrdinary Wizard, winced as a scream cut through the air. He shifted in his seat. His eldest brother, Simon, leapt up from his own seat and started pacing nervously. Jenna, their sister, looked at him worriedly from her place by the fire. 

“What’s taking so long?” Simon muttered. “Something must be wrong.”

“I’m sure everything is fine, Si.” Jenna was quick to console. “These things just take time.” Another scream rent the air. 

Simon’s head jerked up and he glared at a closed door at the other end of the room. “It shouldn’t be hurting her this much. Should it be hurting her this much, Sep?” He looked imploringly at his younger brother.

Septimus’ eyes bugged out of his head. Hell, if he knew! “I don’t know, Simon,” he said carefully. “I think Jenna’s right. This takes time. I read somewhere that the first time is the longest.”

Simon’s lips pursed as a shriek came from behind the closed door. “I’m going in there,” he muttered. Septimus watched his brother march toward the door, with no intent to stop him. Jenna got to her feet, her gold circlet flashing in the moonlight. Septimus held up a hand. 

“Just let him go, Jen,” he said. 

“It’s not customary -” Jenna began.

“That doesn’t matter to Simon,” Septimus said. “His child is being born. Maybe he wants to be in there.” Septimus watched Simon open the door cautiously. He felt himself pale as he caught sight of bloody rags piled on the floor by the door. Simon saw them too, if the way he rushed into the room was anything to go by. 

“Simon!” he heard Lucy call tiredly. Simon rushed to her. Sarah Heap exited the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Which one of you let Simon go in?” she asked, hands on her hips. She looked at Jenna, then at Septimus. 

“He went in himself, Mum,” Jenna told her. Lucy yelled loudly.

“We didn’t think it was fair to stop him,” Septimus continued, trying to ignore the noise. “Simon’s really nervous.”

Sarah sighed. “Well, it’s too late to stop him. He certainly won’t leave now.” There was a pause. Septimus stared into the fire.

“How’s Lucy doing, Mum?” Jenna asked. Sarah sat down heavily. 

“She’s real tired,” she said. “And in a lot of pain. We can only give her so many herbs to help with it without harming the baby. But other than that she’s perfectly fine.”

“How long do you think it will be before the baby is born?” Septimus asked. 

“By daybreak,” Sarah answered with confidence. Her statement seemed to be backed by a particularly loud scream from Lucy.

“How can you be so sure?” Jenna inquired. 

“I’ve had seven children,” Sarah said mildly. “I know.” 

Jenna giggled and Septimus fixed her with a strange look. What about that sentence constituted a giggle?

“I will never put anyone through that,” he swore. “It seems like too much pain to be worth it.”

“Oh, Septimus,” Sarah sighed. She put a hand on his cheek. “When you’re married and want to start a family you’ll see why.”

Any answer Septimus could have given was cut off by the door opening. Hoping it was Simon, Septimus swung his head around, only to be disappointed when Mrs. Gringe stuck her head out. 

“Sarah?” she called over a shriek. “We need you in here. Looks like we might have a baby sooner than we thought.”

“I have to go,” Sarah said, standing. “You two should get some sleep.” She rushed back into the bedroom. 

“Where’s Augustus?” Mrs. Gringe asked, looking around for her husband.

“Gringe was even more nervous than Simon, so Dad and he are playing Counter-Feet somewhere. I’ll go find them,” Jenna said, standing and stretching.

Mrs. Gringe scoffed. “No need,” she said. “We’ll find him when the baby comes. No need to get him excited.” She closed the door as she went back inside. 

Septimus rubbed his tired eyes. Sleep sounded really good to him. Before Simon had rushed to the Wizard Tower that morning with the news that Lucy had gone into labor, Septimus had been awake all night studying for his next practical, which will take place the next morning at 7:13 precisely. Marcia had – in rare form – given him the day off to spend with his family awaiting the new addition, on the condition that he was prepared for his practical. Just to be safe, Septimus had grabbed his books before he rushed off to the Palace to tell Jenna. Said books have been sitting on a small table in the middle of the room, untouched. In fact, at one point Jenna had used them as a footrest. 

Speaking of Jenna, she looked more awake than ever. Her violet eyes were bright and she was nervously twirling her hair around her fingers. 

“Mum’s right, Jen,” he said. “We should sleep at least a little. It’ll probably be morning before the baby is born.”

“But you heard Mrs. Gringe!” Jenna protested. But she did sit back down and wrap herself in a blanket.

“That could mean anything,” Septimus sighed. “If you won’t sleep then I will.” With that Septimus kicked off his boots and curled up on Simon and Lucy’s couch. His last thought was how on earth he will be able to sleep with all this screaming. 

 

Septimus was roughly shaken awake a few hours later. He jerked awake, falling off the side of the couch. “Whatisit?” he mumbled blearily.

“Come on, Sep.” He heard Jenna’s annoyed voice. “The baby’s been born.”

That got Septimus’ attention. “Great,” he said, standing. Jenna beckoned him to follow her into the room. Stretching, he followed her.

“Boy or girl?” he asked. 

“Boy,” Jenna whispered. “Be quiet. Lucy may have fallen asleep.”

Septimus crept around the half closed door and stuck his head in. Lucy and Simon were sitting in their bed, both staring at a wriggling bundle in Lucy’s arms. At the end of the bed sat Sarah and Silas Heap, with Gringe and his wife standing by Lucy. Simon got up off the bed as Septimus walked in. 

His brother grabbed him in a tight hug. Septimus could feel Simon shaking as he wrapped his arms around him. “Congratulations,” he said warmly.

“I can’t believe it,” Simon muttered. “I’m a dad.”

“Believe it, Si,” Lucy said, laughing tiredly. “He’s your creation, after all.” Everyone accept Septimus laughed. He wasn’t sure he understood the joke correctly. 

“Don’t worry, son, I’ll explain it to you later,” Silas promised. “It’s no wonder you don’t understand, always cooped up in the wizard Tower.”

Ah. So he had understood it then. 

“No need, Dad,” he said awkwardly. “I think I get it.” There was a long pause, broken by the baby’s gurgling.

“What’s his name?” Septimus asked.

“William,” Lucy answered. “William Heap.”

“Do you want to hold him, Sep?” Simon didn’t really give him a chance to answer (no!) before Lucy handed William over to Simon. He placed the baby in Septimus’ unwilling arms, positioning them correctly to support the head. 

Septimus was shocked at the weight of the child. He was much too heavy for a baby. 

“You carried this around for nine months?” he asked bewilderedly. “He’s so heavy.” Soft giggles filled the room. 

Septimus studied his nephew – nephew! – for a moment. He’d heard women call their newborns beautiful, but all he saw was a swollen, red face bunched up from crying. He supposed he saw some of his brother in William’s face and, Septimus looked for it, yes, there it is, the beginnings of the cursed Heap hair. 

The baby started to wriggle unnaturally. Rather than give into the desire to drop the creature, Septimus gently rocked the child back to sleep, humming softly. He walked over to Lucy and handed the child back to his mother. Lucy smiled at him with tears in her eyes. 

Septimus looked up at Jenna and his mother, both of whom were smiling softly. Sarah was crying. 

“Mum?” he asked. “Are you alright?” 

Sarah wiped her face. “Just fine, dear.” She gave Septimus a watery smile. 

It was then that Septimus noticed the sunlight streaming in through the window. Sunlight. Not moonlight. His eyes widened. “What time is it?” he asked quickly.

“About 7 o’clock,” Gringe said. “If my time piece is correct.”

“Shoot!” Septimus said. “I have to go,” he called as he made his way out to grab his books. 

Simon signaled to everyone that he’d go after him. “Why?” he asked sullenly.

“I have a practical,” Septimus rushed. “Can’t be late or I fail. Congratulations, Simon. I’ll come back after I’m finished,” he promised. He quickly went to the door, not think anyone would follow. So he was surprised when a hand caught his sleeve. He turned around sharply and came face to face with Jenna. 

“Happy birthday, Sep,” Jenna said. Septimus’ eyes widened. He had forgotten that today was their birthday. 

“Happy birthday, Jen,” he said. He gave his sister a quick hug then raced out the door.

Septimus made it to the top of the Wizard Tower with a minute to spare. He collapsed on the floor, completely out of breath and panting. He had run all the way from Lucy and Simon’s house. 

Marcia stopped her nervous pacing by the fire to help him stand. “Thank goodness, Septimus,” she said. “I thought you would be late.”

“Sorry,” he panted. “Lucy had the baby and it was taking longer than they thought then all of a sudden it wasn’t and I fell to sleep and William was born and then I ran here when I realized the time,” Septimus said in one breath. 

Marcia laughed. “So you’re an uncle now? Send them my congratulations when you see them next, won’t you, Septimus?”

“Sure thing,” he replied, head reeling from being called an uncle. “Is the practical ready?” 

“It is,” Marcia answered. “Up in the Library. Are you ready?”

“I think so,” Septimus answered truthfully. Marcia didn’t look convinced.

“Good luck,” she said. "And happy birthday." With that, Septimus smiled at her and went to take his practical. He was so exhausted that he didn’t think he could think straight. He hoped he could read the directions without getting lost in the confusing wording. 

He went and sat down at the desk. He quickly skimmed over the instructions and sighed. “Here goes nothing,” he said.

 

Septimus barely passed his practical. But he supposed it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If I got any facts wrong (there might be one about the birthdays. I just couldn't find where it said what feast Sep and Jen were born on) please tell me so I can fix it. Please comment telling me what y'all think. I love to hear it!


End file.
